I Hate You
by x se
Summary: Tayuya centric, dark. She hates Orochimaru. She hates everyone around her. She hates how she’s just a toy to everyone else. She hates her life. Rated for Tayuya’s cursing and adult themes.


_I Hate You  
Alternate Title: Kill me_

Note: There is an excess, possibly exaggerated amount of cursing in this, so you've been warned. STRONG mentions of rape and sex, both het and slash, and pedophiles.  
Pairings: Little and only Implied Tayuya/Kin  
Time: Sometime before the end of Chunin Preliminaries.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Tayuya. I have no last name, and so what? Who the fuck gives a shit about me anyways? No one, that's who you bastards. Hell, I don't give a damn. 

Do what the snake fucker says, I get food and power. Pretty nice deal, right? Hell no. Where the hell I'd go wrong? I regret joining that fucking pedophile. Going on and on about his little wet dream, some "Uchiha" twerp. Sick bastard. From what I know, the twerp's two years younger then me. I hate that sicko… But I have to work for him…

He raped me. The fucking bastard. He raped all of us, even the innocent little Genin he sent off to Konoha. He needed to "break" us. He tricked us to come to his perfect village, and raped us. I became a fucking woman when I was six. He had to "break" us. Took him a while. I regret being stubborn that day.

Except for his two little bastard prizes, Kabuto and Kimimaru. Those bastards got fucked willingly. Hell, they do it every other fucking night. Can't get any damn sleep. I'm gonna go fucking crazy at this rate. Thank all the upper beings there are for my baby… My flute…

Because of those little bastards, I can't get strong. The snake fucker's too busy either screwing them or training them to give me any damn help. All I've got is my flute… But when I'm playing it, they better not underestimate me. It's a weapon, and although it's all that brings me happiness, it's _still_ a weapon.

Orochimaru. How I loathe you, despise you… To put it simply, I fucking hate you. It's so easy to hate you, one of the few things I enjoy besides my precious flute… You lied to me when you asked me to come with you. You gave me power, yes… But you took away all my happiness…

But all of you men… It's not enough I'm not fucking happy, is it? No… All of you, the Sound 5, the snake fucker and his little medic… I'm the weakest of you all… You rape me… You fucking bastards… Don't get enough screwing each other… Hell… I'm just a tool to all of you… I'm your little sex toy who happens to be able to summon demons that don't listen when I _really_ need them…

I'm… I feel fucking sick… You touch me… You get off on me… Fuck no, I'm not gonna fucking cry. You sicken me, all of you… Fucking bastards. You just think you're all so good… You arrogant pricks.

But I'm fucking proud, no matter how much I want to die. You drag me with you, to make that fucking shield… You talk about "Tayuya, the little slut", not even behind my back. That's what I am to you fuckers? Your whore?

I'm going crazy. Fuck, I was always crazy. I should have killed myself years ago. I still don't know why the fuck I don't. Not like anyone up there's gonna look at me and say "Oh no! Tayuya is sad, let's give her something to make her happy!" Fuck, that'll never happen.

Hell, I'm not fucking joking. My life sucks big time. If only I hadn't been so naïve, so wanting of power, the snake fucker wouldn't have tricked me in his web of lies… Web of lies… Haha. Funny…

All of you bastards treat me the same. I'm either a fuck that doesn't have a dick or a weak little whore you insult. The only time I consented was those few gorgeous times with Kin… So few, so wonderful… Everyone else, even those brats, Zaku and Dosu… Fuck them all…

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru. The rest of the Sound 5. Think they're all so fucking special, telling everyone one thing and doing something completely different. All of you bastards, you just love yourselves, don't you?

God, I hate you all… All of you, save Kin… She and my flute… All I got… But she went off to Konoha with the snake fucker. Left me all alone with the Sound 4. Kimimaru is sick… Fuck… They've been having little foursomes every night. All of those bastards at once… Raping me, all three of them… Trying to fucking impress Kimimaru…

Fuck. I'm crying.

You three… All of you have been bragging to each other about how you fucking _raped_ me. Gleefully bragging that they weren't having the snake fucker's tongue up their ass while they did it. I'm gonna go fucking crazy if I don't die soon…

They're all nuts. All of them, and eventually, I'm probably gonna fucking join them and submit, gonna be their fucking whore. All I have is Kin and my flute, my baby… When Kin's gone and I need to be… _Pleasured_, I need my baby… Usually after all of them have a little four on one action…

But I love to hate them… Why? Why the fuck not? It makes it easier when _this_ happens… I'm so fucking weak… Why else would these fucking tears come? And why the fuck won't they **stop**?

Orochimaru. Kabuto. Kimimaru. The rest of the "Sound 4". You all are fucked up little bastards. All with your special little tricks, no wonder you're so fucking strong. All of you are fucking freaks. And then there's Zaku and Dosu… Those fuckers _dare_ touch my Kin… I _loathe_ them… I _loathe_ everything…

My life is so fucked up. That little Uchiha prick who lost his fucking family, going around with his sob story. He's got it fucking lucky. I hate him too… Fuck you all… Damn it Kin… I really need you right now… Fuck, I'm pathetic…

God… Why can't I stop crying…? Why am I so pathetic…? Why am I alive…? Why the fuck can't I just DIE? Fuck you Orochimaru… I hate you so much… Why…?

Why can't I stop crying…?

I am the weakest of the Sound 5. So that automatically makes it okay to screw me? To get off on me? Fuck you all, mother fucking bastards…

Why the fuck did I ever join up with him, Orochimaru? If I had known my life would be the hell it is now, I would have never joined up with that bastard. The only good thing that's happened in my fucking worthless life was Kin. But she's away in Konoha and I'm all alone now…

Those bastards. The Sound 5… I know they're gonna come in tonight. They're even gonna bring Kimimaru, and he's sick. They're just gonna screw me all fucking night long…

Damn it… Why can't I stop crying…? Why…? Please… Someone… I hate my life… I hate everything but my flute and Kin…

Please…

Kill me…

_FIN_


End file.
